Waiting
by wolfensilverobsidian
Summary: It's the hardest thing we do. We cry. We worry. We seek support. But it's what happens afterwards that we look forward to the most. AU.


"_Do you still remember my touch at all?_

_I never meant to be gone so long_

_The world still moves on_

_I'm sorry I made you wait_

_I live for this but I'd die for you"_

_-'Gone So Long'- Breathe Carolina_

He was three weeks late.

Hinata knew such a thing was not uncommon during ANBU missions- complications often occurred; complications that had to be dealt with in a time-consuming, permanent way which more often than not included profuse bloodshed and loss of life. As a jounin herself, she had run into some unforeseen issues which had needed taking care of. But none of them had ever taken her nearly so long to complete.

She stood by a large bay window situated at the back of the prestigious house they shared and twiddled with a diamond studded and undoubtedly very expensive piece of jewellery which rested comfortably on her left ring finger, placed there but a mere two months before. Expansive lawns gave way to an excellent location for a training ground, one she used quite often. Her hand fell to land on her stomach, caressing it tenderly as a sudden smile of elation overtook her face.

She had some important news to tell him once he returned.

Not if. She refused to believe otherwise.

He had to return.

A light flickered on behind her. She turned around and shielded her eyes with her right hand in an attempt to see past the sudden glare. Before her stood Uchiha Mikoto, dressed in a silky nightgown with a light blue sweater thrown over to keep out the early autumn chill. She stayed over to keep Hinata company every time Itachi went out on a mission as a show of support. Hinata didn't know what she would ever do without her.

"Kaa-chan?"

She stood in place, quietly observant before she took a step forward into the room with her. Hinata followed her movements with her eyes and didn't say anything as her mother in law reached forward and took her pale, slender hands within her own and squeezed them gently.

"Hinata-chan," she chided lovingly. "Why are you still awake at this hour? You need to rest." A light dusting of concern made itself known over her features as she regarded her daughter. "You are waiting up for him again, aren't you?"

Hinata bowed her head slightly in confirmation. Long locks of indigo hair brushed her cheeks as she moved and shone brightly in the moonlight, swaying slightly because of the open window before them.

"Hai... I cannot help but to worry about him. It has been so long since he was to return..." she bowed her head again, this time in despair, and breathed in unsteadily as a tear forged its way down a flawless cheek. She looked back up at the woman she called her mother and swallowed hard as more tears flowed freely. "What if he does not return? What if he is already dead or a prisoner of war? What if-"

Mikoto pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back soothingly with a hand as the other hugged her tight. Hinata's throat closed up with grief, causing a choked sob to escape from between rosy lips. The older woman did not let go of the kunoichi, offering silent support as she continued to cry for her loss. After a few moments she pulled away and brushed a few stray strands of hair from Hinata's face and wiped away her tears with the soft pad of her thumb.

"Itachi..." Hinata hiccupped quietly at the mention of his name. "He is the strongest ninja Konoha has to offer. You know how much that means."

Hinata couldn't help but to silently agree with the woman- her husband was a prodigy, in his own league due to his intelligence, analyzing skills and proficiency with anything that had to do with being a ninja. She had battled him herself on many occasions, but never won. She also knew Itachi held back greatly so as not to hurt her. She had, however, also seen him in action on missions in which they had been thrown together before their courtship and eventual marriage. He was ruthless against the enemy and had yet to come up against an opponent who he could not overthrow.

"Still, there is a first for everything." Mikoto frowned at the kunoichi's words and placed her hands on her hips in a mockingly offended stance.

"Do you doubt the abilities of my son?"

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief at her claim. "Oh, no, not at all." She shifted her eyes to the side, instead observing the polished bamboo flooring of the Uchiha Manor without really seeing it. "It is only that Mist is known for producing formidable shinobi as well."

Itachi and his ANBU squadron were assigned to travel to Mist and take care of a certain shinobi that was in every single bingo book around and known for rogue killings of innocents, fathers, mothers and children alike. He used very underhanded techniques and was a greedy man, stealing from the poor and pick pocketing from the rich. And although Itachi was the best of the best, there was always the possibility that he would one day be outdone by someone better."

As though his mother could read her tremulous thoughts, she smiled brightly in a proud fashion as she rubbed her hands along the top of Hinata's arms in warming comfort. "In case you have forgotten, Itachi is in every bingo book for every nation. Even if he is not a missing-nin, he is formidable enough to be deemed worthy of bingo book placement so every other shinobi and kunoichi is aware of his abilities and steers clear. My son can kill anyone before they succeed in attempting to kill him. He will die to protect those close to him, and I love him for it."

She nodded numbly, watching her bare feet without an ounce of interest.

Mikoto sighed quietly and linked an arm through Hinata's, leading her away from the open window and out of the room. "Come now, dear. You must at least try to sleep. Itachi would not be pleased to see you like this- _not at all_." Hinata smiled briefly yet genuinely at the thought of the Uchiha reprimanding her about her sleeping patterns and guarding her bed like a mother hen. But in reality, Itachi really was like that- at the slightest disturbance in the night she would wake to see him standing before her, mangekyo sharingan ablaze.

Two hours later, she managed to fall into a light but fitful slumber. Some time after that she was awoken once more by a disturbance.

Something moved behind her, searching. Acting on shinobi instinct she threw off the dark red duvet cover and leapt out of bed, spinning in midair to meet her enemy head on with her Byakugan on full force.

"Your sensory skills remain flawless as ever, Hina-chan."

As soon as that ever so familiar voice reached her ears, Hinata froze in surprise. She would have fallen to the floor in a most undignified manner, had Itachi not transported himself directly in her path and caught her bridal style. She _eeped_ in embarrassment and blushed profusely, promptly burying her face into his trademark black high-collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol sewn into the back. Itachi's chest rumbled with something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle as he held her closer and nuzzled affectionately into the juncture of her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held him close as she possibly could, wishing to savour this moment to the fullest.

She jolted out of her reverie seconds later. Scrambling out of his arms- something which proved to be quite a feat- she scanned his entire body with her Byakugan for any form of injuries.

"Ita-kun, are you alright? Please, if you have gained any wounds, show them to me immediately and I will fix them." She reached out for an arm but was pulled into his chest instead. She squirmed around in an attempt to free herself, but it was all in vain- she had long since learned that Itachi never was one to let go of what he wanted.

"Please calm down, Hinata, I have no injuries. I have returned to you safe and completely unharmed."

Hinata stared into his eyes, shocked, and stuttered. "U-unharmed? But how?" Itachi merely smiled lightly at her obvious concern and gently tapped her nose.

"Practice and training will do that to a person."

She frowned. "But..." her eyes became alight with enlightenment and she crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "Then why did you take so long?!" she poked him hard in the chest. Itachi went to grab it but before he could she pulled it away once more and wrinkled her nose at him adorably.

Itachi blinked at her sudden change of temperament.

"Well?" she sighed. "I've been waiting for three weeks to see or hear from you again, Itachi. I thought maybe something happened...after all, you were gone so long..."

Unwanted tears trailed down her face once more. Hinata tried in vain to wipe them away before they could be seen, but it was too late. Itachi leaned forward slowly and kissed her left cheek, erasing two tear marks before moving to the right and removing yet another. He did not move while he spoke- only caressed her waist and tugged her closer.

"Hina..." Itachi spoke softly, chiding her as gently as possible. "You cannot worry over me like this every time I am away on a mission. It's not good for you."

She sniffed and looked up at him. "We both know I can't help it... you're the same way too, don't be a hypocrite."

It was Itachi's turn to sigh as he pressed his lips to the side of her purple head and lifted her into his arms once more. He strode over to their shared bed and deposited her on her side before pulling up the duvet so that it came up to just below her chin. She rolled over to face him as he crawled in on his side and scooted over before pulling her into him in an intimate embrace.

His sweet breath fanned over her lips.

Temptation and longing could be withheld no longer. Silently she twined her long fingers into her husband's long onyx tresses and tugged him closer. Something sensual and intent ignited in his eyes as Itachi decisively pulled her so close to him that they could be considered as one being and placed his lips upon hers earnestly.

The familiarity of it all took Hinata's breath away.

At her soft gasp Itachi took advantage and deepened their kiss, curling his tongue around hers. As was what he was searching for, his wife moaned pleasurably and coiled an arm around his neck securely and a leg around his waist. Certain parts brushed together.

There was no talking for quite some time.

Itachi rolled over onto his pillow, pulling Hinata with him. She rested her head comfortably on his muscular chest; cheeks still flushed a pinkish-red from their earlier activities. She snuggled into him and he in turn rested his cheek on the crown of her head, his normally expressionless dark eyes full of warmth and love.

"Hina, I have been thinking, and I've come to a decision over a certain topic that I would like to discuss with you." He turned her body slightly so that she was facing him, still lying down in bed next to him. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

She decided to play the innocent role. She watched him closely, interested in what he was about to say. "And what may this topic be, Itachi?" she smiled and caressed the showing side of his neck with a finger. His eyes darkened with lust once more but he managed not to get too sidetracked by it.

He did, however, reach under her shirt and slowly rub her midsection affectionately.

"Do you feel prepared to have a child together?"

Hinata blinked.

She then burst into happy tears. Lunging forward suddenly, she rolled over, half on top of him as she hugged him as hard as she could without possibly hurting him. Itachi didn't move for a moment in his confusion but soon reciprocated her action with just as much love.

He looked into her eyes, his own intent with wonder and determination. "That is a yes, correct?"

Hinata smiled a teary smile and nodded. Relief and desire won out in Itachi's onyx orbs and he moved over closer to her, trailing a lingering hand up her stomach to her chest before tucking it behind her neck and whispering devilishly into the shell of her ear.

"Since you have no qualms with my suggestion... I believe the sooner we get started, the better."

Hinata giggled childishly. Itachi peered at her curiously. She brushed the back of her hand along his cheek and smiled lovingly. "Actually, we already got a head start on that."

He stilled over her for a split second before his hand traveled to her stomach, as if they had a mind of their own. His shocked eyes lifted to meet her own before a wide grin stretched across his face.

Hinata's breath caught. Itachi, he always looked so handsome, so _beautiful_ when he smiled at her like that... the sight of her husband's face lit up with such happiness made her heart bound and skip beats all at once.

"I... Itachi, I'm pregnant."

This is my first attempt at writing a one-shot. Let me know how I did?


End file.
